


The Right Path:  A Retelling of Fire Emblem Fates

by Shiny_Dragonite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin isn't a dragon, Corrin isn't an idiot, I add some character development, I help out Birthright's story, I try my best to edit Conquest's story, No Valla, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Dragonite/pseuds/Shiny_Dragonite
Summary: After leaving her small, isolated castle, Corrin is plunged into a war between the two rival kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr, and she learns that everything she thought was true was a lie. All of the siblings she grew up with and loved aren't her true siblings, but she is Hoshidan royalty instead.Corrin must make her decision, and help her chosen side to victory.Will she regret the decision she made? Or will it all work out in the end?





	The Right Path:  A Retelling of Fire Emblem Fates

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I am it's a pile of salt. I was really looking forward to Fates, and being new to the Fire Emblem series, I researched the hell out of the games while avoiding all the spoilers I could. So, when I got the games and played them through, I wasn't expecting a pile of shit to be the story. There are a lot of rules that storytellers are supposed to follow for their stories to... well, work.  
> Fates didn't obey a lot of these, they broke writing rules left and right. I could write a whole fucking essay on how much wasted potential these games have, but I think every single fan, whether they like Fates or not, is tired of it.  
> I know I am.  
> So, instead of doing that, I've decided to funnel my salt into more productive things...  
> I'm going to write a retelling of Fates.  
> To warn you guys, this isn't going to be faithful. I'm going to try my hand and fix this up, in a way that I think'll make it better. If you're looking for something faithful, *please* don't waste your time here.  
> Also, I didn't play Revelations do please don't expect me to know anything from that.  
> I won't be adding child units either, or any different outrealms in general (yes, even the one My!Castle is in. I think it's stupid). I also don't plan on having any love stories at the moment, but that may change as time goes on, so we'll see.  
> One last note, I don't want to have to reference the actual Fates script more than needed, so I know for a fact that I'll be cutting/replacing dialogue as I go (and I'll also be adding some of my own things to it, too, to help with character development and depth). Some of the stuff will be kept, but some of the translations of the dialogue are very choppy (*cough* Velouria's paralogue *coUGH*) I'll try my best to keep it consistent with character.  
> Get ready for One Wild Ride folks.

"Are you going to hit me, or are you just going to stand there?"

The wind blew around us, pulling my hair into my face and biting at my arms. Nohr was always cold, but it was always colder in the early hours of the morning. Xander watched me, some distance away, Seigfried in his hand.

"I'm still tired," I muttered, poking the rooftop with my sword. As exciting as it was to be able to see Xander on his visits to the castle, having to wake up early to swordfight was... annoying.

"Corrin," Xander chastized, "you're a princess of Nohr. Is being a little tired really going to stop you?"

I sighed, and he chuckled, "Come on, little princess, hit me."

I ran forward, swinging with my sword, but Xander blocked it like it was nothing. He retaliated, and before I had time to block his swing the flat of his sword hit my arm.

_"Ow!"_

"Not good enough."

I dropped my sword, rubbing my arm. Xander stood there, but his gaze was soft.

"If you want to travel beyond this castle, Corrin, you have to be able to defend yourself. I worry for you."

I sighed, looking at my feet. I knew he was right- it was something that he had drilled into my head for years. 

It was one of the reasons that I was still holed up in my little castle while Xander and my other siblings were able to travel around Nohr.

"I was... hoping that today would be the day." 

I looked up at him, confused.

"Father sent me here to test you. I've been updating him on your progress, and I was bragging of your improvement."

I gasped, but he held up a hand, "You still aren't ready."

"You traveled all the way here to tell me I'm not ready?" I grumbled, "You could have just sent a letter."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sending a letter is never as good as seeing you in person. Besides, I was hoping you would be ready. I may reconsider... if you can hit me."

I grabbed my sword, but my hesitation must have shown on my face. Xander's expression softened, "I believe in you, Corrin, just show me everything you've got."

I rushed forward, taking a swing, and Xander met my thrusts halfway, blocking everything I threw at him. I was breathing heavily, but Xander barely looked like he had barely broken a sweat.  _How is he so powerful?_ Maybe it wasn't an option. 

I backed up, and Xander chuckled as I bent over, gasping for breath. I lifted up my sword again, and yelled as I rushed toward him.

Xander blocked every blow, but I didn't stop, my teeth grit, watching his dance of parries, looking for an opening I could take. 

I shrieked, swinging low, and Xander didn't have time to counter. I heard the sharp _clang_ of metal on metal, and I looked down. My sword sitting on his foot, protected by his armor. I let out a breath, and Xander laughed.

"Good job, little princess. You're getting stronger every day."

"Thanks," I dropped my sword, pushing my hair out of my face, "I wouldn't get anywhere without your tough love."

He grinned, "Maybe, but you do have natural talent somewhere in there," he poked my shoulder, and I playfully swatted his hand away.

"I didn't think you'd actually beat him."

I jumped, "Leo, when did you get here?"

Leo shrugged, wearing his usual small, teasing smile, "Long enough. I think he went a little easy on you."

I scoffed, "You're just jealous you can't beat him in a sword fight."

"And get all sweaty?" he crossed his arms, "Pointy sticks aren't my forte. I very much prefer magic."

"And inside-out collars, apparently."

He blushed,  _"What?!"_

I laughed, and Leo ran back into the castle, looking disoriented.

Elise peaked out from where Leo had disappeared, and ran out,  jumping up and down like a little girl. Camilla followed behind her, and she looked both of us up and down, "You two didn't hurt yourselves did you? Do I need to call anyone?"

"We're fine, Camilla," Elise had already wrapped herself around me, and I hugged her back, "Xander's always pretty considerate."

"He better be!" Elise hugged me tighter, "or he's gonna have to deal with me!"

Xander ruffled her hair, and Elise batted his hand away, a determined look on her face.

"When will you stop acting like a little kid?" Leo had reappeared without my notice, a scowl on his face as he watched Elise.

"Oh shush, Leo," Camilla spoke up before Elise could retort, "let her enjoy herself."

Xander cleared his throat, "Well, Corrin, I think that display was enough to change my mind."

I grinned, my heart drumming so loud I was sure Elise could hear it.

"It's time to leave the castle."

~

"I need this, and this," I threw a pile of clothes onto my bed, continuing to pile things higher and higher until the covers were nowhere to be seen.

Camilla stood next to my butler, Jakob, who watched me in exasperation.

"Lady Corrin, I doubt you need so many clothes," he pulled my favorite nightshirt from the pile, "we'll need a separate horse just to carry all of your things."

"If you need clothes we can always get them at the capital," Camilla explained, "I can show you around- it'll be a good excuse to take you out." She winked, and I smiled.

"What do you think I need, then?" Jakob walked over to my expansive bookshelf, littered with books, most that I had never even touched. He pulled out one that Leo had given me a few years ago-  _The Art of War_. He gathered my sword and my nightclothes, "Can you think of anything else you might want, my lady?"

"I want to bring everything," I sighed. This castle may have seemed like a prison... I always had to stay behind when my siblings left, but... it held all the memories I had over the years. Leo and our constant book reading, Camilla and the beautiful dresses she always brought for me, how Elise would always play with my hair and decorate it with pins and bows...

Camilla sighed, "We'll visit, dear, and make new memories as we go."

She was smiling at me, but I sighed again, picking up the few things that Jakob had gathered, "Thanks, Jakob."

He bowed, something he only ever did when Xander and the others were here, and the three of us left my room behind.

I gave it a silent goodbye.

~

Everyone was already waiting by the door. Elise was bouncing around, her pigtails jumping with her. She saw us approaching and squealed.

"The horses are ready," Xander said, "whenever you are."

My retainer, Gunter, was standing close to the door, his expression guarded. Flora and Felicia, my maids, stood against the wall. Flora looked at her feet, Felicia looked around nervously, but relaxed when I gave her a soft smile.

"Are you coming, Gunter?"

Gunter bowed, "Yes, Jakob as well. I doubt my lords or my ladies need any protection," he smiled, but it was quick to disappear, "but you'd miss us."

I smiled, "I would."

"We shouldn't keep Father waiting," Xander said softly. 

"Yeah!" I hugged Flora and Felicia. Flora went rigid in my arms, "I'll see you two soon. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

I didn't even give them time to respond, I ran out the door, the fresh air smelled like grass, a smell that never did reach the tower where Xander and I practiced. It was dark, but for once I felt like I was facing the sun. I breathed deep. I was free, a sort of free I could never remember.

I was no longer something that my siblings would look back on when they left.

I was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I actually really hated this chapter while playing the game so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.  
> The next few are gonna be fun, since I plan on explaining Corrin's memory loss (it was such an off-hand comment in the actual games). 
> 
> Also, I wanted to mention that I'm going to be focusing on trying to develop Corrin and her siblings more so than Fates actually did. Xander needs it especially.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
